Otogakure No Sato: The Trials of a Song Bird
by MissCuriosity
Summary: Sasuke has just left Konoha to join Orochimaru. Unfortunately for him, Orochimaru has picked another sensei for him while he's off doing Kage business. And she's from the Akatsuki! OC story - Enjoy my peeps


**_Sasuke has finally decided to leave the Leaf village for Otogakure, the Village of Sound, to receive training under Orochimaru. The problem though is that because Orochimaru is still in recovery and is also busy with recruiting new members with Kage business on the side, he has no real time to start Sasuke's training. Lucky for him though, he has a good friend (that he met while with the Akatsuki) to help assist him. To bad for Sasuke though for his first years of being a sound ninja will be hell under his new sensei ………_**

* * *

The air is much different here, the wind heavy with the scents of wet cedar and honeysuckle. The smell was everywhere around me and nearly made my stomach turn. It was too sweet, even sweeter than the fresh blood against the steel of my kunai or of the blood that pooled in the grass at my feet. I stand here now, In Ta No Kuni (The Land of Rice Fields), waiting for a group of Sound shinobi to lead me to Otogakure. It was not too long ago that I arrived at my destination point only to find myself caught in an ambush.

Heh, it seems an initiation was required before my hosts would reveal themselves to me, for after the slaughter of these loser bastards two ninjas appeared, one male and the other female. I wasn't to impressed.

"_Are you Uchiha Sasuke_."

It sounded more like a command than a question. I merely shook my head, the vomit sloshing at the back of my throat threatening to pass my lips. **Don't lose yourself now…..Not in front of these two…….**

"_He asked if you were Uchiha Sasuke! Now answer!"_ The woman stepped forward, her chest out with pride, her face twisted in aggravation. I smirked and shook my head again. She tried to run toward me, but her partner caught her and asked her to stop. My smirk fell.

"_Orochimaru- Sama has instructed the two of us to escort you to the Sound Village."_

"_I already now; take me to him." _The two hesitated then beckoned me to follow as they headed toward the trees. I was able to catch the grimace on the woman and the hurried movements of the man's mouth as we headed to the village. Oh well, screw them both. My eyes catch everything on instinct now, so no matter how hard they tried to hide, it would be to no avail. So let them say all the shit they want to say, **they'll pay for it later**.

* * *

When we arrived, I admit I was shocked. Turns out the rumors were true, that Otogakure is not a village at all. It is made up of underground hideouts in hollowed out land, each with iron clad doors surrounded by a genjutsu.

"_This way_." The woman performed a few simple hand signs and the doors began to open. Inside it is damp and wet; the lights dim for the weight of the humidity. As we progressed down, I began to hear wails and cries, from where I'm not sure. All I know is that at the bottom of the cavern we came up on another door. There was not a single sound coming from behind it. This disturbed me.

The doors creaked open slowly to reveal a bright, lit room and in the center sat a man upon a throne. This man grinned widely behind his rimmed glasses, his hand playing with the ends of his white hair. "_Hello Sasuke –Kun_." His grin grew wider and he waved at me upon my entry. It was Kabuto.

"_Where is Orochimaru?"_ .

"_Now Sasuke, It would be wise to control your temper." _He stood up and made his way over, the glare of his glasses hiding his eyes. **Bastard**, He always seemed to now how to tick me off. He stopped in front of me and nodded toward the others to leave and before I knew it the both of them were gone in an instant. Not to bad. Kabuto then gave me a hard stare and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. I'm starting to get seriously annoyed by now.

"_I'll ask again, where is Orochimaru?"_

_"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. In good time. I think you should read this before you start jumping to conclusions." _**Conclusions? **I snatched the paper from him and slipped it open.

Inside was the word Hotaru. **Firefly?** "_What is this for?" _

He smirked again and began walking out the door. "_Follow me and you'll find out Sasuke...."_

**Today is going to be a long day.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
